Mouse Trap: A Game of Discovering You Have A Daughter From the Future
by kempokarate12
Summary: Brittany and Santana have a secret tradition to uphold every Friday night. This time they've invited Sugar. When a simple board game ends in the confession of a lifetime things get a little crazy. Though, that is to be expected when mothers and daughter are teenagers at the same time.


**AN: Hey guys! I'm finally back to writing! I've just got two quick things to say before we get started.**

**1) I began writing this story back in March of last year (( mid S3 )). So anything that happened in S4 didn't apply to this story and any coincidences are just that: coincidences.**

**2) This continues in my future!Sugar universe but it kind of completely disregards a lot that happened in COATTD. I just had this idea and realized I didn't care if it didn't follow some things I already said. So please don't get mad!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first completely angst free story! killercereal this is for you! And thanks to skillzyo for being my beta!**

* * *

Sugar Motta came to William McKinley High School for one purpose and one purpose only: to restore the future as fast as possible and then immediately go back home. That was it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Or so it was at first.

During the time it took to ensure her entire existence Sugar found herself developing a new task to accomplish. It was tricky, and it was probably going to get her into a lot of trouble when she got home, but she refused to leave until she caught every single member of the glee club doing something she never would have seen otherwise.

So far, to name a few, she had witnessed Puck passed out, completely drunk, in a pile of Barbie's after her Sugar Shack party; Mike and Tina definitely should have left the door locked during third period; Quinn and Rachel were caught in a _very_ compromising position in the girl's bathroom after school; and Sam will never leave the house without a belt on again. The only two people Sugar still needed to see in their natural habitat were the two most important people of all: Brittany and Santana.

Despite her many intrusions on private moments between the two girls Sugar had yet to witness them let their hair down and be the goofy lovebirds she always imagined they were. She knew how dangerous it became the longer she stayed but she couldn't bring herself to go home until she experienced that moment she was praying for. And, judging by the way things were going, she doubted that was going to be any time soon.

As she rummaged through her locker, a small groan escaped Sugar's throat when the thought of never experiencing a truly candid moment with Brittany and Santana entered her brain for the millionth time that day. She was just about to allow herself to wallow in misery when she heard someone clear their throat very loudly and deliberately from behind her. Sugar spun around quickly to face the unexpected guest. Her jaw dropped when she saw the person staring back at her; their arms crossed menacingly over their chest.

"Ugh, don't look so surprised," Santana rolled her eyes. "We both knew I couldn't ignore you for forever."

"What? No! No, I – " Sugar stuttered, "I wasn't – I mean, hi. How are – ?"

"Fantastic," Santana waved her hand in dismissal. "Whatever. Look, I'm not here to catch up, or chitchat, or anything else like that. I'm just here to deliver a message and that's it."

"A message?"

"Keep up ritchy bitch. Yes, a message. From Britt. She wants you to come over to her place tonight."

Sugar immediately stood up straighter, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "She does? Why? I mean –"

"Zip it." Santana took a threatening step forward until their noses were practically touching. "Here's how this is gonna go down. I speak. You listen. If you repeat anything I'm about to say you're going to wish I killed you instead of what I will do. ¿Entiendes?"

Sugar nodded her head frantically.

"Good." Santana lowered her voice to a sharp whisper. "Every Friday night since we were kids Brittany and I have a _very_ specific sleepover at her house. No one else has ever gotten to join in. Not Quinn, not our parents, no one. But for some _insane_ reason, one that I have not been able to talk her out of, Brittany really wants you to come tonight. You will not upset her by declining this offer. So that means you are going to be knocking on her door tonight at _exactly_ eight o'clock. No sooner. No later. Do I make myself clear?"

Sugar remained motionless; too stunned to find her voice.

"I said speak!" Santana ordered.

"Uh-huh. Crystal."

Santana didn't back away but instead challenged Sugar further. "We haven't changed anything since we were seven. If you make fun of or laugh at _anything_ Brittany wants us to do I will rip your face off."

"I –" Sugar cleared her throat so she sounded less like a rodent and more like a human, "I love Mouse Trap."

After searching Sugar's eyes for what felt like an eternity, Santana finally took a step back and produced a warm, satisfied smile; her entire demeanor doing a complete 180 in less than a second. "Awesome. I'll text you the address. Your test starts now," she said as she turned to leave.

"Okay!" Sugar's grin instantly vanished and her brow furrowed as Santana's last words sunk in. "What test?"

But it was too late. Santana was already gone. It didn't matter though. Sugar was going to spend the night, alone, with Brittany and Santana. She didn't care what kind of test Santana was talking about. Hell, she was even willing to take a CPA Exam if it meant she could still go to Brittany's house. She was finally invited to set foot in their secret circle and no amount of intimidation from Santana, or anyone else, was going to stop her from doing so.

After her conversation with Santana the rest of the day couldn't go by fast enough. Time seemed to stretch on for years and Sugar was convinced she was trapped in activity limbo for all eternity. Finally, after waiting eighteen million grueling centuries for the time to come, she found herself bobbing up and down in anticipation on Brittany's doorstep; her heart racing despite her best efforts to control her excitement. It was only 7:53 but she couldn't wait another second. She raised a shaky hand and lightly tapped on the wooden frame.

Sugar heard rapid steps descending the stairs and, before she had time to process what was happening, the front door swung open.

"Hi!" Brittany beamed.

Blonde hair fell messily across flushed cheeks and Sugar couldn't help but feel completely safe while Brittany smiled down at her.

"Hey," Sugar responded shyly.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on! We have to save Santana!"

Brittany grabbed Sugar's wrist and quickly led her upstairs. On the way, the two girls hurdled over mountains of pillows, crawled under overturned chairs, and fought off multiple Care Bears of terror. Brittany came to an immediate halt in front of a closed door and turned around to face Sugar. She placed a finger in front of her lips with one hand and signed frantically with the other.

"I can't understand you!" Sugar whispered.

"Ugh," Brittany huffed and dropped her hand. "You get the guards on the left and I'll get the guards on the right."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"_Yes_-huh!"

"You so did not do the signal we always use!"

"I was trying to make it simple for you!" Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Next time just do it normally! You know I panic when you change stuff without warning me first!"

"Stop yelling at me! We don't have time to argue about this, Santana's in danger!"

"Right. Sorry." Sugar shook her head to collect her thoughts before she barged into dangerous territories. "I'm ready."

"Okay. On the count of three." Brittany took a deep breath, "One… Two… THREE!"

Unleashing her greatest warrior cry, Brittany kicked open the door and flew into her bedroom with Sugar hot on her tail. They instantly began their battle against the plethora of toys scattered across Brittany's floor but were soon cut off by an annoyed outburst.

"_Brittany_! What the hell is she doing here? !"

Santana, who had gone completely unnoticed at the beginning of the rescue mission, sat tied to a chair in the middle of Brittany's room with Lord Tubbington perched comfortably on her lap. Although he was sound asleep, and in no mood to play any games, the sign hanging from his neck stated that he was an evil sorcerer who could attack at any moment.

"She's helping me save you! What does it look like she's doing?"

"She's early."

"So?"

"Britt, I told her eight o'clock on purpose so that she would get here when we were done with this! I really didn't want her to see me tied to your chair with a jump rope while your cat sleeps on me! Okay? It's not a flattering picture."

"Santanaaaaaa!" Brittany whined, bouncing up and down on her toes in a temper tantrum. "Stoooop!"

"Stop what?"

"Ruining it! This is the only time you ever let _me_ save _you_ and now we can't play anymore because you always have to go to the yelling place! Plus, Lord Tubbington _never_ lets you hold him unless he has you as his prisoner!" Brittany stomped her feet one last time and turned sadly to face Sugar, who had been standing awkwardly in the corner. "Sorry," she apologized sullenly. "Game's over. The evil sorcerer has killed my girlfriend. She's dead and I'm alone."

With that, Brittany plopped down on her bed, defeated, and fell backwards onto her pillow. Santana sighed and shot an amused look towards Sugar before she kicked Lord Tubbington off her lap and untangled herself from the jump rope. She made her way over on to the bed and straddled her legs across Brittany's waist.

"Brittanyyyy," Santana cooed. "I know you're not really mad at me."

"Yes I am," Brittany pouted. "And I mean it for real this time."

"What if I said you could pick whichever games you want to play tonight? Will you still be mad at me then?"

"You always let me do that."

"Fine. You can pick every single movie we watch from now until eternity."

"You already said I could do that too."

"Well then you can decide…" Santana bit her lip seductively and leaned down to whisper in Brittany's ear.

Sugar didn't hear what Santana said but by the way Brittany immediately started blushing she assumed she didn't want to know anyway.

"Promise?" Brittany asked bashfully.

"Promise."

Brittany grinned as she sat up so that Santana was now sitting comfortably on her lap. Santana captured Brittany's lips in her own and ran her fingers through blonde hair. Brittany deepened the kiss and was about to take it further when they were brought back to the present by an uncomfortable cough.

Santana could not suppress the embarrassed laughter that escaped her nose as she pressed her forehead against Brittany's. "Well this is awkward."

Sugar shrugged, "I've seen you do worse. Which reminds me, if you tell me you're in your room '_wrapping Christmas presents_' you should really lock your door because I'm gonna walk in."

"I don't get it," Brittany raised a questioning eyebrow at Sugar. "Whatever. Can we play Truth Or Dare now?" she asked abruptly, turning her attention towards Santana.

"Yes!" Santana breathed heavily, rolling her eyes with feigned exasperation as she dismounted Brittany. She looked over at Sugar and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come and sit. I promise the only person I bite is this one."

Despite that last statement, Sugar eagerly crossed the room and sat down beside Santana. She remained motionless in her spot, a massive grin unapologetically plastered to her face, while she watched the interaction between Brittany and Santana unfold before her.

"Okay, Britt," Santana said. "Truth or dare?"

"Ummm… truth!"

Santana squinted her eyes and pretended to think long and hard about what she was going to say next. "Is it true…" she drew out the question, "thaaaat… you love me more than Lord Tubbington?"

Brittany cautiously glanced over at her cat to make sure he wasn't looking before she turned back to Santana and nodded enthusiastically.

"HA!" Santana cheered. She hopped over to Brittany's desk, grabbed a broken pen, and scratched another tiny notch into the base of the bed. "That's 2,306 points for Santana and only 987 for Lord Tubs. He is _never_ going to catch up."

"San, be nice! He can hear you, you know."

"Sorry," Santana apologized and sat back down next to her girlfriend. "But you know I have zero control over what comes out of Snixx's mouth. You can't blame _me_ for what _she_ says. It's your turn by the way."

"How about we let Sugar go?"

Sugar straightened up in surprise. "Me? Ummm… I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Sugar shrugged. "I can't think of anything."

"Fine," Santana cut in. "I'll go. Sugar, truth or dare?"

"Um… Dare?" she asked hesitantly. She was unfamiliar with the truth or dare customs of the time but if they were anything like back home then performing a sexual act was much safer than the risk of answering any question.

Santana squinted her eyes challengingly at the newest edition to their group. "I dare you to answer every single question we ask you tonight honestly."

"_So much for that theory,_" Sugar thought to herself.

"That means you have to tell the truth," Brittany piped in.

Sugar gulped nervously and worked her lower lip between her teeth. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah. Santana dared you so you have to do it. It's like the most important rule of truth or dare."

"Excellent. Now that that's settled," Santana folded her hands neatly in her lap, "first question will be super simple. Is Sugar even your real name?"

"Yeah."

"Wait... seriously? It's not a creepy nickname or anything? Who would name their child 'Sugar'? No offense but it's really dumb."

"No it's not! It' special! My mom picked it out! Besides, you wouldn't be making fun of my name if you knew exactly who my mom was!" Sugar snapped, becoming extremely defensive.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Santana held up her hands in surrender. "My bad. Can I move on to the next question without you biting my head off?" She waited for Sugar to nod her head before she pursed her lips and looked thoughtfully at Brittany. "What else can we ask her? Oh!" She turned back to Sugar with a sly smile, "Favorite person, or people, in the Glee Club."

"Santana!" Brittany slapped her girlfriend's knee. "You can't ask her that! At least not so quickly into the game."

"Why not? She shouldn't have anything to worry about if she answers correctly. So Sugar," she said while cocking her head to the side, "_do_ you have an answer? And remember. You have to tell the truth."

"Um…" Sugar looked down at her twiddling thumbs resting on her lap and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," Santana stated with dramatized innocence.

Sugar cleared her throat. "You two," she nervously squeaked out a little louder.

Before she could respond, Santana was shoved backwards as Brittany hurled herself unexpectedly across the bed.

Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around Sugar and explained happily, "This is the greatest news ever in the history of greatest news because you're our favorite too!"

Sugar laughed awkwardly, "No I'm not. You're just saying that."

"No I mean it." Brittany whispered in her ear, "Santana secretly really likes you."

"Hey! I heard that, missy!" Santana declared as she pulled Brittany off of Sugar and into her lap. "What's my rule about sharing my secrets with other people?"

"No baths together for a week," Brittany replied glumly.

"Aaand?"

"And you'll stop licking my –"

"Okay!" Sugar clapped her hands to prevent the conversation from escalating any further. "I think this is the perfect time to start playing the next game."

"Agreed. Britts, go get it."

"No thank you. You can go get it."

"Um, hello? _You're_ on top of _me_. Plus you're taller. So you can get it."

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm not moving."

"Be a big girl," Santana coaxed. "Come on! I know you can do it!"

"No way, no how. Sorry."

"Oh for fucks sake! _I'll_ get it!" Sugar huffed as she got up from the bed. "Friggin' toddlers. The both of you."

She made her way over to Brittany's wardrobe and pulled out the bottom drawer. Once Sugar retrieved the desired game she sat down in the middle of the room and began setting up all of the pieces. She didn't notice the astounded expressions on Brittany or Santana's faces until she finished her task and looked up expectantly at them.

"What?" she asked.

With the invitation to function again, Brittany and Santana immediately began talking over one another.

"How did you know that's the game we always play next?"

"You sounded _just_ like Santana for a second."

"And how in the _hell_ did you even know where we keep it?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this."

"Will you two just come down here so we can play?" This was Sugar's favorite game and she had zero patience for any kind of shenanigans.

"Yes ma'am," Santana obeyed.

"Britt, go get Spunky so he can play too," Sugar instructed before Brittany could get comfortable.

"Okay, but he gets to be the green mouse."

While Brittany went to go get her stuffed heffalump, Sugar felt her skin crawl in the same way it did when she got caught in a sticky situation at home. She hesitantly looked up to find Santana's searching eyes on her. The surrounding air suddenly became uncomfortably light as she saw Santana take a quick breath in preparation for whatever it was she was about to say.

"Right," Sugar yelped before Santana could say a word, "I'll go first since I'm the guest but I must warn you: I am the ultimate grand master at Mouse Trap."

"Well then you've obviously never seen Spunky play before because he has never lost," Brittany stated simply.

"Excuse me? Have you been in the Tubster's stash recently?" Santana asked. "Because I definitely win every time we play."

"That is a lie and you know it."

"Well then I'm just going to have to prove you wrong then, won't I?"

Sugar sighed in relief as Brittany and Santana averted their attention to the game, seemingly to forget she was even there. Currently, Santana was preoccupied with setting up the crank while simultaneously rattling off all the reasons why she was better than some girl on a lying show who apparently looked like her. So far Brittany was completely enthralled in what Santana was saying, agreeing with every point wholeheartedly, but it was only a matter of time before both girls shifted their attention to more pressing matters. Sugar knew that she needed to keep them completely distracted by making sure she directed any and all conversations.

Every time there was a moment of silence Sugar would immediately jump in with something else to talk about before Brittany or Santana had the opportunity to think for themselves. They had just barely finished their game and the three girls already talked about everything under the sun from the pedophilia that was Will Schuester to the best form of defense when Furby's took control of the universe.

Sugar was, once again, about to jump into the next topic of conversation when their current one ended but Brittany beat her to the punch.

"Hey! We forgot Sugar is still under oath! We should ask her more questions."

"Um, no we shouldn't," Sugar immediately disagreed.

"Why shouldn't we?" Santana asked. "Do you have something to hide?"

Sugar felt her cheeks burn red and she desperately hoped she was wearing enough foundation to cover it up. "No! I uh – I just don't think – Um, I don't want to bore you with lame answers or anything."

"Sorry, Charlie," Santana raised her hands, palms up, in defeat, "you can't finagle yourself out of this one. Besides, we finished playing Mouse Trap – which I'm still trying to figure out how you won so quickly, by the way. We need something to do to pass the time."

"So you chose to interrogate me?"

"Isn't it fun?" Santana smiled sweetly.

"I'll ask the first question," Brittany declared. "Which group did you like better? The Troubletones or New Directions?"

_Easy enough,_ Sugar thought. "Definitely The Troubletones."

"Ugh, same! There were no boys bullying everyone and thinking they needed a girlfriend to survive. It was way more fun when it was just girls."

"Oh totally. Plus, it was the only group that we actually volunteered to join," Santana added.

"Wait, you guys didn't want to join Glee club?" Sugar asked, bewildered.

"Oh God no." Santana shook her head in disgust.

"Then why did you?"

"Coach Sylvester made us. You didn't know this?"

Sugar shook her head.

"Yeah she set up this big plan to get Brittany, Quinn, and me join so we could tear it apart from the inside."

"I felt like Agent Cody Banks," Brittany informed.

"She didn't want the Glee club to think they were special enough to be treated equally or whatever. We agreed to help her destroy the club since neither one of us wanted to share popularity with that ragtag band of misfits. We did everything we could to get rid of Glee club at first but we somehow ended up really liking it. I think Berry drugged us or something."

"Huh," Sugar breathed. She never would have guessed that the two most loving people she had ever known in her entire life could be capable of sabotage.

"So. Now that you know our story you have to tell us yours," Santana ordered.

"My story?"

"Yeah. Why did _you_ join Glee club?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't really have a reason," Sugar tried to shrug the question off nonchalantly.

"Come on," Brittany prodded. "Everyone has a reason for doing something."

"Well then let's just say that mine is pretty messed up."

"Sugar," Brittany lectured, "if no one from the future came back to stop you from doing it then how bad could it really be?"

Sugar laughed nervously, "The amount of irony in that statement is astounding. Okay…" she breathed in deeply and held her breath for a moment of preparation. She really didn't want to answer this question but if sixteen years of life taught her anything it was to _never _disobey Brittany and Santana. Exhaling heavily Sugar blurted out her story faster than even she thought was possible.

"In the future you two get married, do the nasty a _lot, _get some sperm, and out pops me. Yay. Brittany's time machine actually works and it's very exciting. But then something major happens and it is no longer exciting. So I stole the time machine in order to come back here and fix everything. Sure I could have gone back to the moment when it happened but come on! Seeing my moms as teenagers? Not something I was going to pass up. Besides, I also figured that if I talked sense into you now it would definitely prevent some shit from going down when I'm younger… or is it when I'm older? For me it's technically already happened so I'd be younger but for you I don't exist yet so that means I would be older, right? Your future, my past. I think. Whatever! The point is I totally kicked ass and all is well in the Pierce-Lopez family and I should really get back home before I do something incredibly stupid that could drastically alter the space-time continuum. If that happens you guys are going to _kill_ me, and that would totally suck because then this whole thing would have been a complete waste of time! Whoa what happened to all the air in here?"

Sugar finally stopped when she felt light headed. She bit her lip nervously when Brittany and Santana remained silent and only stared at her in shock.

"Now would be a really good time for some kind of reaction," Sugar laughed uneasily after another minute had gone by and there was no movement between Brittany and Santana. "Like any kind of reaction. Anger. Surprise. Betrayal. I'm looking for something here. _Anything_." She paused to wait for a response that never came. "Jesus you two aren't giving me a lot to work with. Now I know where I get it from… My god guys _really_? ! This is getting ridiculous!"

"I _knew_ it!" Brittany shouted out suddenly, startling Sugar. "I knew there was something about you! Didn't I know it, Santana? ! I told you I knew something and I was right! I can't believe I was right! Isn't this great, San? It's what we've always said! Santana? !"

Santana continued to remain motionless, her mouth hanging open, as she stared at Sugar.

"_Santana!_" Brittany shouted again.

"Wha-? Yeah. Sorry. I'm good," Santana finally shook herself out of her stupor. "Okay. Um. Forgive me but I'm going to need you to repeat that one more time. Just cause, um, I don't think I caught everything. I want to make sure that I uh… I have all the information I need to make a full, well-educated diagnosis on just how psychotic you really are."

"Santana!" Brittany explained excitedly. "Listen! Sugar's part of our family from the future like we've always said! Well, maybe we didn't know the future part but we got the family part right! And you never thought it was crazy before."

"No, no, no," Santana pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief. "Okay A, _you_ always said she was part of our family. I just agreed with you because everything you say is correct. And B, I didn't think you meant like a _family _family."

"Okay but what other kind of family is there?"

"I don't know. The kind of family that you talk about when you talk about Glee club."

"No that's completely different! They're like the family you have to put up with once a year at Christmas. Sugar's the kind of family that you love unconditionally because they're a part of you and nothing ever changes that. No matter what they might do."

"Yes! Oh my god, do not forget you said this. Even when I'm twelve years old and have just set the couch on fire, remember this moment," Sugar interjected.

"And you call _this_ 'not crazy'? !" Santana waved her hands in front of Sugar.

"No." Brittany explained seriously, "Look. How do you think Sugar knows all those things about us? Your abuela, our relationship issues… She even knew we played Mouse Trap at our sleepovers. How could she have known that?"

"I don't know! The girl probably stalked us all year or something. It wouldn't surprise me since she's _crazy_!"

"I didn't stalk you!" Sugar defended. "We've always played that game at our family sleepovers. I swear. Besides, you always taught me to never leave tracks while stalking."

"Exactly," Brittany agreed. "We would never raise her to be so careless, would we? Especially not with you as her mother."

"Oh my _god_, Brittany! Would you listen to yourself? This thing invades our private life, tells us some crazy bull shit about her being our kid from the future, and you're sitting here believing every word she says. See? I told you she was toxic. We never should have invited her over here."

Santana waited for an answer but when Brittany only stared at her in complete shock she squirmed in her spot.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just called our daughter a toxic _thing_."

"Brittany! She's. Not. Our. Daughter!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not! Knowing random crap about our lives proves nothing!"

"Cheerleading camp of 2009!" Sugar blurted out.

Santana's breath stopped in her throat and she scrunched her brow at the girl she forgot was sitting across from her. "What did you just say?"

"Cheerleading camp. 2009. Do you really want me to continue? I'm still under oath, remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do."

Santana could feel her skin change to a disturbing shade of green and her heart began to beat a little too fast for her liking. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Sugar challenged, squinting her eyes.

"You're not supposed to know about that. No one knows about that. We've never told."

"So you believe me?"

Santana opened her mouth to say more but wasn't able to find the words. Brittany could see the gears in her head spinning at an alarming rate and figured it was now safe to enter the line of fire between the two while their daggers were refueling.

"Okay. Why don't we all just take a big, deep breath and make sure we don't kill our child before we even have her. How's that sound?"

"I like that plan," Sugar agreed while keeping her gaze fixated on Santana.

"Santana?" Brittany looked expectantly at her girlfriend.

Santana continued to stare down Sugar and nodded her head slightly.

"Good. Now, Sugar, I have one last question for you. It has nothing to do with camp but you have to answer truthfully and then I'll lift the dare. Okay? Is this," Brittany gestured between the two girls, "what I have to look forward to when you're a teenager?"

"Yup. And every year before then."

"Awesome. I better start preparing myself now."

"Brittany! Seriously? !" Santana finally broke eye contact with Sugar in order to gawk at Brittany.

"What? Oh come on. Santana, she knows! You can't tell me you still don't believe her after that, can you?"

"I sure as hell can! For all we know she was there that night hiding in the bushes or some shit."

"Okay, fine. We've been testing her all night so lets throw one more thing at her. Can we do that?"

"It doesn't matter what I say, does it? You're just going to do it anyway," Santana huffed.

Brittany turned to Sugar. "Get this right and you can stay. If you're wrong you have to leave." Sugar waited nervously while Brittany stared at her before continuing, "We've finished playing Mouse Trap and we had our gossip session, what do we do next?"

"Watch a movie," Sugar answered confidently.

"Anyone could have guessed that," Santana hissed.

"Which movie?" Brittany asked, somehow balancing out Santana's hostility with encouraging eyes.

"Singing in the Rain. We all know it by heart and reenact every song. You play Kathy, Santana's Don, and I play Cosmo. We always fight over who has to play Lina and Santana always caves in. She acts like it's a big deal but we know she likes to play Lina because it lets her get her sass out. After that we make a giant blanket fort in the middle of the room and tell one bedtime story each; no scary ones are allowed per order of Brittany. Then we snuggle up with our favorite stuffed animals and fall asleep. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah it does!" Brittany beamed. "What about you, Santana?"

Santana eyed Sugar up and down five times (Sugar counted) before the tiniest of smiles crept its way across her face.

"You're a psycho, like a legitimate psycho who should be locked up eight times over somewhere, but I don't know what it is about you… Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this," she sighed, "but go set everything up so we can watch this movie."

"Oh my god, really? !" Sugar squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tried to go in for a hug but Santana immediately shut it down.

"No, no. We're not there yet. You may have passed test number one but you still got a long way to go before you can hug me. Pass test number five and we'll revisit this hug thing."

"Oh… sorry…" Sugar hung her head in embarrassment. "I promise it won't happen again. Even though I love you with all my heart. I will never ever hug you again until you tell me I can."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Would you stop being a weirdo and just go get the damn movie already? Jesus."

Sugar leaped up from her spot on the floor and skipped to the box of movies in the corner. As Santana and Brittany rearranged the furniture to clear off as much room as possible she shuffled through the never-ending pile of DVDs. Sugar's entire body rapidly tingled with a strange, growing sensation. She couldn't quite explain it, not even to herself, but she recognized it with such clarity it threw her off guard. She knew she remembered feeling this way before but she struggled to find the words to describe what it was that she was feeling exactly.

Suddenly, with an overwhelmingly powerful urge to turn around, Sugar peeked over her shoulder. She smiled lightly when she caught Santana mimicking a zombie and attacking a shrieking Brittany who toppled over onto the bed. In the split second that it took the two girls to hit the pillows in a fit of laughter Sugar knew.

For the first time, in a very long time, Sugar Motta felt like she was safe and sound at home.

* * *

**And there ya have it! **

**Just to clarify this is technically the third story in my future!Sugar saga. But remember it doesn't really fit with what was said in the last chronological one.**

**Please leave any and all feedback you might have! I'd love to hear what you thought!**


End file.
